wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shanghai, Shanghai, China
Shanghai is a Chinese city bordered by Suzhou and Jiaxing to the west. The city has a population of over 24M people, the largest in the world, right above Istanbul and Buenos Aires. The city has a land area of over 2,000mi^2 (3,218km). The city is also in the world's largest metroplex. The Flag The Shanghainese flag consists of a white background with a red cross and an emblem in the middle. The emblem has the worlds SHANGHAI MUNICIPALITY, as well as the words juncta omnia in uno, which roughly translates to together United, we are one. The emblem also has 16 different flags in the center. History The importance of this city dates back to the Han dynasties, since fishing and salt industry developed from there. But during the Song dynasty, in 1074, Shanghai was promoted from the category of village to commercial town. As of the Yuan dynasty, in 1292 this city was considered a simple district administered by the prefecture, and only in 1297 did it finally become a city. Thus this century, evidenced the nascent city as an important industrial center of cotton. Over the centuries, and only in the early nineteenth century, Shanghai is officially the most important industrial and commercial center of the country. This is because its strategic position with respect to the rest, that is, close to the Yangtze River, facilitated trade with the West. The Age Of War In 1842, after the end of the Opium War, the British demanded through a Treaty, that this city and other ports be opened to international trade, therefore several areas of the city were under foreign concessions. Years later, after the battle of Shanghai (1937), it remained in the hands of the Japanese, until 1945. To the point that during World War II, it became home to thousands of refugees of European origin. Four years later, there was the triumph of the Chinese Revolution caused many entrepreneurs to move their business to Hong Kong. However, this did not stop the progress of Shanghai, which regained its economic relevance at a considerable pace, and today, it is one of the most important industrial engines of its country. Geography This city sits on the Yangtze River Delta, on the east coast of China; It is approximately equidistant between Beijing and Hong Kong. The entire municipality consists of the peninsula between the Yangtze River and Hangzhou Bay, Chongming Island and several small islands. Its limits are: to the north and west with Jiangsu Province, to the south with Zhejiang and to the east with the East China Sea. On the other hand, the Huangpu River, a tributary of the Yangtze, divides the city into two: the first one is its western shore where the historic center, Puxi, and the other is the eastern one where the financial district, Pudong, arises. . We could say that this city is located on an alluvial plain. Its highest point is on Dajinshan Island (with about 103 meters). Climate This city has a humid tropical climate, with well-marked seasons. This is due to its proximity to the sea (about 40 kilometers away), and the proximity of the mouth of the Yangtze River (20 kilometers) and of Taihu Lake. In winter, the north winds from Siberia cause very sharp drops in temperature, to the point of causing a few days of snowfall. On the other hand, in the summer of Shanghai, temperatures are very high and with a significant humidity gradient. Therefore the most moderate seasons are spring and autumn, as they are usually dry and sunny. As for rainfall, these develop in May and autumn, due to the monsoon winds, characteristic of this Asian area. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Chinese Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:5M+ Inhabitants Category:10M+ Inhabitants Category:20M+ Inhabitants Category:Shanghai-Nanjing Metro Cities Category:Most Populous Cities Category:Asian Cities Category:Shanghainese Cities Category:Region Capitals Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Region Largest Cities